


Familial Firsts

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry have experienced many firsts ever since becoming a couple, but this was a special one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles prompt #8: snowball fight

With a smile upon his face, Harry reached for Severus’ gloved hand. They’d been dating for nearly six months now, six intense, incredible months that had showed Harry it was never too late to find true love. Far from growing complacent with their relationship, Harry still thrilled at all of their firsts with the giddiness of a schoolboy in the throes of his first great romance.

Yes, first kiss, first date, first… time in bed. (Despite the cold, Harry’s cheeks burned at that memory.) But there were even more firsts to celebrate, mundane things that Harry knew he’d feel silly for admitting to friends that he carefully marked in his journal, but that he marked nonetheless. Firsts such as the first time Severus had cooked for him, the first time they had gone to the market together, the first time Harry had bought Severus something just because he wanted to (and Severus had actually loved it). 

And now, their first snowfall as a couple.

“This is nice,” Harry said, leaning closer to Severus. “Don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Severus said. “The children seem to be enjoying themselves.”

“They do,” Harry agreed. Indeed, James, Al, and Lily appeared to be having the time of their lives, laughing with delight as they played in the snow. Lily was determinedly trying to build a snowman, even going so far as to gift it with her own bright pink scarf, as James and Al pelted each other with snowballs around her. 

“It’s quite a change from how I usually see them,” Severus said carefully.

Harry’s heart deflated slightly at Severus’ words. The children liked Severus a great deal, but they still weren’t completely comfortable with him. James and Al didn’t quite know how to interact with him outside of Hogwarts, where he was only their stern headmaster, and Lily’s natural shyness precluded her from growing close to him. Harry was proud of Severus’ efforts to get to know them, especially since, despite his profession, he was not naturally comfortable around children. Still, they undeniably had some work to do in that area.

“Give them time,” Harry said. “This is still new for them.”

“So you’ve said,” Severus said, staring ahead at them.

“They admire you a great deal,” Harry said. “And they know we’re happy, and that makes them happy. Truly.”

“Hmm.” 

Harry brushed his lips against Severus’ cheek. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking of an old adage,” Severus said slowly. “Something about how if you can’t beat them, you should join them.”

Harry watched, confused, as Severus strode off towards the children. Then, as Severus bent down in the snow and packed a ball in his hands, he smiled.

And then, when Severus threw the ball at James, too gentle to hurt him but hard enough to earn a startled squawk, Harry burst out laughing. 

What ensued was the most exhilarating snowball fight Harry could remember being a part of. There were no teams, just everybody gathering snow and hurling it at each other as quickly as they could, all while vainly attempting to duck out of harm’s way. Severus charmed a few snowballs to fly around on their own accord, while Harry used his wand to animate Lily’s snowman. (This was, however, less successful than he would have hoped, as the snowman was something of a coward and spent most of the fight hiding its snowy head inside Lily’s scarf.)

It was only when they were all sweaty and out of breath that they finally made their way back inside. As Harry set about making hot cocoa, Severus helped the children with their cloaks. 

“Can you show me how you made those snowballs dance in the air?” James asked excitedly, climbing into the chair next to Severus.

“Yeah! And how you made that one do a Wronski Feint?” Al added. 

“Of course,” Severus said. Lily was standing beside him, not saying a word but clearly wanting some sort of recognition, and Severus gently ran a hand through her snow-covered hair. “So long as you promise never to abuse the knowledge.”

Harry smiled as he brought over the steaming mugs of hot cocoa. “You see?” he whispered into Severus’ ear. “I told you.”

“Nobody likes a know-it-all, Potter,” Severus said, but he was smiling as well.

Harry pressed his lips to the top of Severus’ head. It was just one more first to celebrate.

The first time he knew, with the utmost certainty, that his children would welcome Severus as part of their family.

And there was nothing that could make him happier.


End file.
